As graphics logic increases in power use and capability, the graphics logic may be called upon to handle more demanding tasks, including some tasks that may have previously been handled by a system's Central Processing Unit (CPU). At the same time, power constraints, such as those in portable systems, may present challenges. Thus, graphics logic that uses available energy resources more efficiently may be desirable over graphics logic that uses available energy recourses less efficiently.
Moreover, graphics processors may provide a hardware implementation of assembly language instruction sets. The greater the complexity of the implementation, i.e., the greater the amount of hardware that is used in implementing a given instruction, the greater the amount of power that the implementation may use. Thus, in the aggregate over many uses, there may be an impact on overall power usage and energy efficiency of graphics logic and/or of a system including the graphics logic.